Senja
by randomtuna13
Summary: Secuil kisah tentang dua sisi senja. [ficlet] [AU] [dibikin khusus untuk Amy]


**Senja**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

Western!AU(?), OOC, TWT

 **note :**

Dibikin khusus untuk Amy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja tak pernah secantik ini. Annabeth Chase tahu benar, karena ia mengamati setiap sore yang hadir. Ia suka kehadiran semburat jingga lembut yang mewarnai langit biru. Ia suka menatap matahari mengintip malu-malu sebelum kembali ke peraduannya. Beratus-ratus senja ia pernah lewati.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Senjanya lebih indah karena saat inilah adalah hari kepulangan Percy Jackson. Orang yang ditunggunya selama delapan belas bulan tanpa kabar. Orang yang meninggalkan Annabeth terkantung-kantung menunggu jawaban. Padahal ia tahu, sebagai salah satu kapten armada Poseidon, Percy tidak boleh setengah-setengah menjalankan tugasnya. Mengarungi samudera bukan hal enteng. Dan di laut yang luas bagai tak bertepi itu, mana ada tukang antar surat.

Tapi, suatu pagi. Ada sepucuk telegram yang datang. Dari Portugal, kata si kurir. Itu salah satu jalur pelayaran Poseidon. Yang artinya hanya satu, ini adalah kabar dari Percy yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

Berdegup kencang hati Annabeth saat melarikan pandangan pada setiap kata yang tercetak di kertas mungil itu.

 _tanggal spasi 22 spasi aku spasi kembali titik_

Dipeluknya telegram itu segera. Sebuah kabar yang ditunggu selama penantiannya. Bulan-bulan dan hari-hari penuh kecemasan akhirnya terbayarkan. Laki-laki yang ia harapkan akan pulang!

Menyambut hari besar itu bukanlah kesulitan. Annabeth membongkar persedian gaunnya. Mencari yang paling indah untuk dikenakan di hari yang istimewa. Menatap tak sabar pada penanggalan buatannya.

Ia akan bertemu Percy! Hatinya bersorak.

Senja menyelimuti dermaga. Tempat Annabeth menunggu dengan setia. Gaunnya licin dan rapi tak tercela. Rambut pirang Annabeth terurai sebagaimana Percy menyukainya. Tak henti diamati setiap kapal yang datang berlabuh. Tak henti dipandangi setiap kapten, awak, maupun kelasi yang lewat berlalu.

Dada Annabeth membuncah oleh harapan. Nyaris meledak karena kebahagiaan. Apalagi saat mata kelabunya melihat rombongan kapal besar dengan tulisan tergravir indah di sisi lambungnya.

 _Poseidon._

Percy Jackson telah pulang ke rumah. Senyum Annabeth terarah pada angkasa. Semburat jingga balas menatapnya.

Sungguh senja tak pernah seindah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja tak pernah semenyakitkan ini. Setidaknya bagi Percy Jackson.

Ia sudah melihat semburat jingga itu dimana-mana. Di tengah laut. Di tepian pantai. Di pelabuhan. Di atas dek. Dimana-mana.

Dulu, ia pernah menyukainya. Karena Annabeth tentu saja. Mendengar gadis itu mengoceh soal keindahan sore hari membuat Percy menghargai setiap detik waktu yang berlalu.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum hari ini.

Sebelum kapal ini berlabuh di dermaga kampung halamannya. Sebelum ia melihat dari jauh Annabeth melambai penuh sukacita. Sebelum ia bercakap dengan Annabeth dengan canggung. Sebelum tak sengaja tangan Annabeth tersinggung. Sebelum Percy menyadari ada cincin platina melingkar manis di situ.

"Luke."

Annabeth tidak menyuarakan keraguan. Atau penyesalan. Atau.. apapun selain kebahagiaan. Dan itulah saat Percy tahu ada yang tidak benar.

"Luke?" ulang Percy tak paham. _Siapa Luke?_

Annabeth justru tersenyum lebar, memegang bahu tegang Percy tanpa kecurigaan. "Aku dan Luke akan menikah!"

 _Akan menikah.._ Percy menatapnya kosong. Bagi telinganya, kata-kata itu tak masuk akal. Seumpama ombak yang menampar lambung kapal tanpa tujuan. Suaranya hampa saat berkata, "Aku tak tahu.."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi komunikasi kita tak pernah lancar, Percy." Annabeth menarik napas. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pulang saat hari istimewaku."

Penantian delapan belas bulan di atas dek dengan rindu yang menyesakkan. Penantian delapan belas bulan demi selingkar cincin untuk wanita yang ia inginkan. Semuanya kandas. Tidak ada yang pernah menunggunya di dermaga seperti itu. Annabeth tak pernah menunggunya di pelabuhan, menantinya pulang. Menantinya pulang dengan cinta yang siap 'tuk diserahkan.

"Percy, aku sangat senang kau kembali." Annabeth melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Percy, memeluknya erat. "Kini kau bisa hadir di upacaraku minggu nanti."

Tak ada yang mampu dilakukan Percy. Seharusnya tak dibiarkan waktu berlalu, saat ia memutuskan menahkodai armada kapal dagang itu. Seharusnya tak dibiarkan hati Annabeth bebas tanpa tak terikat. Kini, gadis yang ia cintai memeluknya erat. Seerat hati Percy remuk digenggamnya. Hancur.

"Selamat, Annabeth." Suaranya parau, menutupi luka. Dipaksakan seulas senyum, menyembunyikan lara. Dengan perlahan, dibalas pelukan itu. Mencoba mengkamuflasekan harapan yang luruh.

"Selamat."

Saat matanya pedas menatap lanskap air di belakang bahu Annabeth, senyum pahit tertelan kembali. Semburat jingga itu tengah menertawainya. Awan yang berarak sedang menghinanya.

Satu yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Percy, senja tak pernah semenyakitkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

huwaaa maafkan aku, amy :''(((

aku fail bikin rikuesmu. mana ini gak pake riset lagi, idenya nongol langsung ditulis aja o(-(

maafkan kalo ini nggak sesuai ekspetasi, otakku mentok banget :''((( mungkin kalo ada ide percabeth lagi, ku akan kasih tau (mungkin pas ultah annabeth 12 juli nanti /kuharap)

sekali, kuminta maaf :''33 udah ngaret, bikinnya aneh lagi huhu T^T

oh ya, kalo ada yg tahu bisa ngasih tahu ini kira-kira AU apa? kugagal total :''''3333 untuk format telegram bagaimana ya? aku lupa .-.


End file.
